


Worlds Divided

by ArchieIsAFuckingLoser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twins, even the wingless dragons can fly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieIsAFuckingLoser/pseuds/ArchieIsAFuckingLoser
Summary: Two dragons, born into war, are separated by fate one night. When they must go their separate paths, will they ever find their way through this world? Will they settle differences, or will they be doomed to perish by this war's hand.





	Worlds Divided

Rain sprinkled, slapping against the male's leathery scales as he flew, barely having much trouble as he cut through the sky, eyes set on one point. He turned his head to check on his acquaintances, one who was flapping desperately flapping, having trouble in the high winds, and the other who soared, being in his element. His gaze settled on the one flapping desperately, and fell back, slowing his rhythm to match pace with the other.

"How are you holding up?"

"Just fine, Cobra, sir, thank you" He wheezed, turning his head to look at him, his square jaw setting in what Cobra could only assume was embarrassment, nodding, he stretched his wings to grab some more wind as he flapped his wings to take his place at the front again.

"Where are we heading, sir?" He heard the other male ask, swinging his head around to stare, he answered easily,"Didn't anyone tell you, Thunder?" He asked, and with a shake of the other dragon's head, he sighed,"To check up on our newest recruit," He said simply,"and we can't leave the General out of this, either," He blinked, a delicate smirk dusting over his face as he turned back without another word.

 

* * *

 

Tilting his wings, and flapping them as he approached landing, he stretched, slapping them together gently, before dropping like a stone onto his talons. Straightening up, he barely paid mind to the sound of a heavier and a lighter thump behind him. 

Soft mutters came from the lit house, scuffling came from inside as he walked forth, tapping the door easily. They'd clearly already noticed their arrival, but pleasantries were to be expected. He tapped his talons on the wood as he waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

With a small crash, a disgruntled looking, wingless dragon answered the door, obviously less than pleased to see him. With a pretty smile, Cobra simply  _purred_ out,"General Leonardo," He greeted,"How is your wife, Loess I believe?" He smiled, tilting his head, tucking his wings against his body.

"We're just fine, Loess is perfect," He growled out stiffly, raising his head and squaring him up,"What do you want, Cobra?" He asked, his long tail twitching behind him as he spoke. 

Cobra clicked his tongue,"Oh dearest Leonardo, may we talk inside?" He asked,"It's quite cold outside, it isn't good for Umber here to be in the rain for long, his bones are starting to ache," He looked over his shoulder at the heavy-set male, square-jawed with off-black scales, dark red underneath each scale. Peeking over Cobra, Leo stared at Umber, snorting, before backing off and slinking away.

"Close the door behind you," He called. 

"Many thanks," Cobra chortled, stepping inside, shaking the rain off his scales before following Leonardo through the cozy home into a den, a fire already lit and crackling with two eggs sitting just off to the sides, one larger than the other. He eyed them for a second, before snorting and watching Leonardo hustle his wife into the room with them, whispering quietly, his ear flicking nervously as he did so. Staying pressed against Loess, he led her to the cozy nest that laid close-by the fire-place and they curled around each other, as their kind usually did. Interesting, really. He didn't see how they found curling around each other comfortable, but he guessed it was just a perk of not having any wings in the way.

Jerking to attention when Leonardo gestured to a larger nest, obviously meant for multiple dragons, he stared at it, snorting before simply going to stand beside it, Umber, however, decided to make himself comfortable, plopping down with creaking bones into the nest. Thunder following, and sitting beside him, his short tail wrapping around him as best as it could.

Loess gave Leonardo a biting glare as he opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut, sulking a bit. She nodded, before speaking smoothly,"Hello, Sir," she started,"What brings you to our home tonight?" She asked, the forced warmth in her voice not quite reaching her dark eyes.

Cobra nodded,"As you know, Umber," He nodded at the male,"Is close to retiring, twenty-five years, and once the time arises, we need someone to step up and take his spot. We'd heard news of your eggs, and have come to humbly  _require_ that one of your off-spring be transferred to our care to be trained as soon as possible," He left hardly any room to argue, staring down his nose at the two.

The first one to speak was Leonardo,"No," He said weakly,"My children don't need to become apart of your- your empire, a leader of the cursed," He said, voice shaking as he curled tighter around Loess, gripping her talons with his like she was an anchor.

Loess spoke soon after,"They're our children, you can't just recruit them- before they've even been born, no less," She tried, practically begging. Her eyes were wide, staring at Cobra, horrified and she returned the tight grip from Leonardo.

"Oh, dear, of course we can," Cobra practically chirped,"We'll be back once the eggs have hatched. Thank you for your cooperation, your hatchling will be treated as royalty and will be filling the position, as stated, of Ember, taking his spot as the strategist of our army," He stood, motioning his wing for Ember and Thunder to follow, ending the conversation.

The trio exited, Loess and Leonardo watching them as they went. Loess turned, nuzzling into Leonardo's neck and letting out a broken sob. The two sat there, sobs echoing from the house.

* * *

 

Voices squawked from the other room, scuffling. The hatchlings tussled, growling and laughing as they ignored the sounds of the five adults, arguing and sobbing. After a second, their father, Leonardo, peeked his head in the room, looking a thousand years older than he actually was. Sighing, he moved into the room, allowing a dragon unfamiliar to them walk in after him. A large, burly dragon with a head that curved much like an alligator's. His scales were patterned much like a cobra's would be.

After a moment, the unfamiliar dragon addressed Leonardo,"Why are there three of them? You had two eggs," He stated, dumbly, narrowing his eyes before glancing back to the hatchlings, staring up at him with wide eyes. Two of them looked- eerie, really, they looked exactly like each other. White with a cream mane and spots, big green eyes, brown horns. The other, a female, was smaller, younger, a dull grey color with brown speckles and a considerably shorter mane than her brothers. He paused, before laughing,"Twins? Oh joy," He shook his head, sitting down.

"Who ar' you?" Piped up the more scruffy twin, bushing up as him while his brother simply stayed sitting, staring at him with his head tipped and eyes narrowed. 

"My dear boy, my name is Cobra, it's a pleasure to meet you, who might you be?" Cobra answered after a brief second, forcing a smile onto his face. It really seemed like it pained him- he was never very good with children.

Perking up,"M' Leo, this loser here is Saito. This is our lil' sis', York," He squawked, beaming up at the dragon, unaware of his discomfort.

Letting out a breath, Cobra turned to Leonardo, looking rather unimpressed. "Ember will be in here to choose his heir shortly,"

A sharp cry from Loess made Leonardo whirl his head around, calling,"Loess, are you okay?"

"Please! A little more time with my children, just three more years!" Was all she cried, scurrying into the room after Ember, who flared out his wings, obviously annoyed. Cobra simply glared at her, huffing and turning to Ember.

"Choose whichever one, pull it aside, we'll have a chat with it about it's future," He stated, staring at him with a cold look, before gesturing at Loess to follow him out of the room.

 Ember sat quietly, almost peacefully, before turning to Leonardo, holding up a talon before gesturing at one of the twins, Saito, the one who simply sat, staring them in the eyes curiously. He hadn't said anything throughout the time, and just sat quietly, head tilted.

It was a bit before Cobra walked back in, talons clicking on the ground, looking disgruntled. He turned to look at Ember, who made the same gesture at Saito. With a simple nod of acceptance after a moment, Cobra turned to Leonardo,"Three years, three years to say your goodbyes, and then Saito will be coming with us," He spoke, voice cold at he glowered at the other male for a few long seconds. Dipping his head, Leo murmured a thanks, before lifting up his head to watch the two dragons exit the room.

The two parents slept cuddled up with their hatchlings that night, and all nights following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing this. I really love this storyline and had been thinking of writing it for a while, so I have a strong idea of how I want this to play out. Have a nice day, and thank you again!
> 
> *edit: I changed the adult Leo to be named Leonardo, as I realized having him name Leo while his name was also Leo may have gotten confusing, so now we have Leonardo, and Leo.*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for reading this story, I really appreciate ya'll taking your time out of your day to read this! If you have any questions, i'd be glad to answer them, I don't bite~  
> I've had this idea in my head for a while, and had set my mind on making it a book, but I guess it's being posted to Ao3 instead, haha!
> 
> Anyways, if you find this posted anywhere other than Ao3, please report it to me, as I will only be posting it on ao3 and mentioning it on tumblr. Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr; archieisafuckingloser


End file.
